Fleur de glace
by MissFramby18
Summary: Tout le monde connait les 4 fondateurs. Mais si leur véritable histoire avait été caché ? Si une fille qui cache bien ses secrets mettait la pagaille dans tout ça ? Aidé de deux fantômes, elle mettra le bazar à Poudlard, et la prophétie faite à son sujet ne sera pas au gout de tous...
1. Prologue

Le combat était vraiment intense. Les sorts fusaient de toute part, et les deux sorciers affichaient une haine puissante envers l'autre. Le paysage autour d'eux était détruit, balayé par leur puissance magique respective. Leurs sorts s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau avec puissance, et soudain il y eu une grande explosion. Quand les renforts arrivèrent, ils ne retrouvèrent qu'un seul corps inerte sur le champ de bataille…


	2. Chapitre 1

Dans la grande salle, alors que tout le monde mangeait plus ou moins tranquillement, une grande explosion retentit et un flash puissant aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Tous les professeurs eurent le réflexe de sortir leur baguette, prêt a ce battre si nécessaire, mis à part un homme aux allures excentriques qui c'était caché sous la table. Quand la lumière disparut, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une jeune fille allongée par terre, et plutôt bien amochée. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Dumbeldore demanda le silence et le calme, le temps du diagnostique.

-Elle va bien. Elle a juste des égratignures et des blessures légères. Il semblerait qu'elle a combattu avec acharnement, sa main droite est brûlée à la paume. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Dumbeldore, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter le corps et se dirigea à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Pomphresh. Le calme revint mais un nouveau sujet de discussion était lancé : Qui était cette fille venue de nulle part ?

-A votre avis qui c'est ? Demanda Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est une sorcière, répondit Hermione, pensive.

-Comment sa ce fait que tu sache toujours tout ? Se désola le roux.

-Je sais que c'est une sorcière parce qu'elle avait le blason de Serpentard sur sa cape !

-En plus c'est une Serpentarde ! S'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Quoi ?

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent de concert. Leur ami était vraiment irrécupérable.

La jeune Fille se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva que des choses avaient changées. Elle se leva et enfila sa cape. Avec discrétion, elle s'enfuit de la pièce qui sentait le désinfectant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'infirmerie, et faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible ici. En plus elle devait retrouver Rowena et Godric. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, elle songea qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de tableaux que d'habitude. Après avoir traversé tout un tas de couloirs et monté les escaliers, elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et sale, comme si il n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait un basilic endormi sur une pierre sous le soleil. La jeune fille passa ses doigts fins sur la tête du serpent pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla avec colère.

-_Qui ose me réveiller_ ?! Siffla-t-il.

-_Moi. Remord posthume_.

-_Maîtresse _! _Pardonnez mon impertinence. _

Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle entra dans une chambre aux couleurs vertes et argent. Elle était grande et spacieuse, mais de la poussière c'était accumulé. La jeune fille murmura une formule et toute la pièce se nettoya, et les lumières s'allumèrent. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et regarda l'étendu des dégâts. Ses plaies étaient déjà refermées et elle avait un bandage à la main droite. Ses cheveux châtains étaient détachés et cascadaient dans son dos. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient cernés par la fatigue et sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle se glissa dans la douche et se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Une fois séchée et habillée de son uniforme, elle se brossa les cheveux et ce les attacha en un chignon de danseuse. Une fois prête, Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à la bibliothèque. Rowena passait tout son temps là-bas et elle espérait pouvoir la trouver. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer, un vieil homme barbu arriva et la stoppa dans son élan.

-Miss, nous vous avons cherché dans tout le château. Suivez-moi je vous pris.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je n'ai pas le temps de suivre un vieux barbu je ne sais ou. Je dois trouver Rowena. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, un chat se transforma en une femme sèche et aigris.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux directeur Miss.

-Au directeur ? Quel directeur ?

-Et bien, le directeur de Poudlard.

Sous les yeux médusés des deux adultes, la jeune fille partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à ce calmer.

-Miss, vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda le « directeur » avec une mine inquiète.

-Très bien. Mais sérieusement, je dois trouver ma tante et mon père. Je dois savoir si le Lord Aphsors a péri ou si il c'est enfui.

-Le Lord Aphsors ? Mais il est mort depuis très longtemps, indiqua la vieille femme.

-Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je trouve vos blagues de très mauvais goûts ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

Soudain Dumbeldore remarqua un objet fort intéressant.

-Miss, ou avez-vous eu ce médaillon ?

-C'est celui de mon père, un héritage familial.

-Vous voulez parler de Salazar Serpentard ?

-oui.

-Miss, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas voir ceux que vous cherchez. Voyez-vous, vous avez fait un bon d'un siècle dans le futur.

La jeune sorcière regardait Dumbeldore, impassible. Après tout, c'était plausible. Les changements, le basilic qui ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, le poste de directeur, les têtes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Et surtout le fait que son père ne l'ait pas poursuivit pour savoir si elle allait bien.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

Le directeur mena la jeune fille jusque dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Dites moi, comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Je vous le dirais si vous répondez à mes questions d'abord. En quelle année suis-je tombée ?

- en 1991.

-Et quel est la situation actuelle ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il est bien judicieux de vous en parler. Vous pourriez changer le futur.

-Si j'arrive à rentrer chez moi, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! Trancha la jeune fille.

-Vous avez raison. Mais je dois vous raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début : l'un de vos descendants était un mage noir très puissant. Il suivait la doctrine de votre père en voulant éliminer les personnes qu'il considère comme étant impur. Mais il y a 12 ans, il a à été éliminé par un bébé d'un an. Lorsqu'il reviendra, le monde sorcier sera en danger mais seule une personne peut le vaincre définitivement.

-Le bébé survivant.

-C'est exact. Il est actuellement à Poudlard en 2ème année.

-Si je comprends bien, un fou furieux cherche à tuer tout les nés moldus et a asservir les sorciers pour être le roi du monde ?

-C'est bien ça.

-Il ressemble plus au Lord Aphsors, se moqua la jeune fille.

Dumbeldore observa attentivement la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle avait les cheveux châtains aux reflets flamboyants, et sa peau était pâle. Elle était très mince et assez grande, et ses yeux trahissaient une grande intelligence et de la maturité. Pourtant son regard n'était pas froid bien qu'elle cachait ses émotions. Il ne doutait pas que Serpentard soit son père, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout.

-Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, puis-je vous poser les miennes ?

-Bien sur. Je m'appelle Klayna Serpentard. J'ai 18 ans.

-Nous n'avons jamais entendu parlé de la fille de Salazar Serpentard.

-Bien sur, je suis d'une union…peu commune. Je suis la batarde de Mon père. Mais je suis aimée de mes deux parents !

-Qui est votre mère, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Klayna lui offrit un sourire énigmatique mais ne lui répondit pas.

-Ma sœur est plus connue. Enfin ma demi-sœur. Elle a épousé le fils de Peverell ! Quelle horreur ! Attendez, ça veut dire que votre mage noir est mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière…. Arrière neveu ? Génial ! J'ai une famille de tarés ! Se désola Klayna.

Dumbeldore sourit. Cette petite était vraiment amusante.

-Quel est votre niveau de magie ? Demanda le directeur avec curiosité.

-Et bien je suis la plus puissante de ma génération grâce à mon sang. Je peux faire de la magie sans baguette et j'ai le don de double vue.

-C'est remarquable ! Je ne connais personne qui peut rivaliser avec votre puissance ! S'enflamma le vieux barbu.

-Et bien, il y a Lors Aphsors.

Dumbeldore la regarda et soudain eut une idée.

-Miss Serpentard, acceptez vous de donner des cours de duels aux élèves ? Ce sera un complément de la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Avec plaisir Mr…

-Dumbeldore. Albus Dumbeldore. Alors c'est entendu. Je vous présenterais les enseignants plus tard. Je vais demander au professeur Rogue de vous mener à vos quartiers…

-Pas la peine, le coupa Klayna, j'ai mes propres appartements.

Elle lui offrit son sourire énigmatique et quitta le bureau après avoir salué le directeur. Elle retourna dans ses appartements et s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée, et plongea dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! c'est la première histoire que je publie sur Harry Potter, même si c'est pas ma première histoire. Par contre c'est la première que je publie, parce que je me sens bien partie pour la finir celle là ! Si vous voyez des fautes faites le moi savoir, je ne suis pas infaillible, et surtout, SURTOUT, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire vos impressions.

Bisous les gens !

Erra Slyth


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les gens ! Je voulait remercier les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, alors voila : Merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Bisoux, Erra Slyth

* * *

Le lendemain, Klayna se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle enfila une jupe noire plissée avec un dragon argenté sur la moitié de la jupe et un caraco noir. Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en chignon et enfilée une veste noire et verte, elle sortit de ses appartements. Elle se tourna vers le basilic et siffla en fourchelangue.

_-que c'est-il passé après ma disparition ?_

_-Maitre Serpentard vous a cherché partout, ainsi que Maitre Gryffondor. Mais ils ne vous ont pas retrouvé. Maitre Serpentard, aidé des fondateurs, a lancé un sort sur cette partie du château pour que personne ne puisse accéder à vos appartements._

_-Très bien, merci mon ami._

Elle passa ses doigts fins sur la tête du basilic et parti en direction de la bibliothèque. Peut être trouvera-t-elle quelque chose sur les voyages temporels, ou même sur l'histoire de Poudlard depuis qu'elle a disparu. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Klayna s'émerveilla de voir tout les ouvrages étalés dans les rayons. Si Rowena voyait ça, elle serait folle ! Une femme à l'air pincé était assise à un bureau à l'entrée, et la regardait d'un air sévère. Pourtant Klayna n'y fit pas attention et s'adressa à elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, avec tous les livres que vous avez, vous auriez peut-être quelque chose sur Poudlard.

La femme la regarda avec un terrifiant regard noir, mais la jeune fille ne cilla même pas. Après tout elle était très sérieuse. Après un long moment ou elles se jaugeaient du regard, La bibliothécaire soupira et lui indiqua un rayon pour chercher le livre demandé. Après un sourire étincelant, la châtain se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et parcouru le rayon du regard. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'elle cherchait, l'excitation se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Elle prit « l'histoire de Poudlard » et s'installa sur une table isolée.

De son côté, Dumbledore tentait désespérément de faire parler le Choixpeau à propos de cette étrangère. Mais l'artefact restait silencieux et refusait de se réveiller. Le vieux mage ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette petite était puissante, bien trop puissante, et il ne savait pas qui elle était. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle descendait de Serpentard, mais il savait que ce n'était pas tout. Il avait fait des recherches a propos d'une certaine Klayna Serpentard, mais personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Soudain, deux fantômes apparurent dans son bureau, Deux fantôme que jamais Dumbledore aurait cru voir dans son bureau, et encore moins ensembles.

-Dumbledore, on peut savoir pourquoi vous gardez cet imposteur dans le château ? S'exclama Peeves, visiblement hors de lui.

Dumbledore tiqua. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu penser à questionner la dame grise, étant la fille d'une fondatrice, mais le fait que Peeves semblait savoir qui était Klayna le surpris.

-Peeves calme toi, il y a forcement une explication…le calma Helena d'une voix douce.

- Que savez-vous de cette jeune fille ? Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

- Rien qui vous concerne, directeur, cracha l'esprit farceur.

-Peeves ! Gronda Helena.

Soudain le Choixpeau sembla se réveiller et se tourna vers les fantômes.

-Poudlard vibre, les descendants sont réunis, tout revient à sa place. Peeves, amène-moi à elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être elle ! Elle est morte pendant la bataille, l'explosion a fait disparaitre son corps.

-Tu l'as sentis comme moi, Poudlard c'est réveillée, seul les gardiens peuvent réussir cet exploit. Nous sommes enfin réunis…Murmura Helena, comme en transe.

Peeves plongea son regard dans les yeux voilés d'Helena, et sourit enfin. Il attrapa la relique etils partirent dans la grande salle, sans un regard pour le directeur. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait dubitatif. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil cette réunion, car le château avait toujours été de son côté depuis qu'il était directeur, mais si les gardiens étaient ensemble, alors le château ne lui obéirait sans doute plus. Et c'était très problématique. Il décida de rejoindre la grande salle. Là-bas il pourra au moins surveiller les événements…


	4. Chapitre 3

coucou chers lecteurs, merci a ceux qui lisent mon histoire un peu bizarre, et surtout merci à Mistukimoon pour sa review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! N'hesitez surtout pas à m'en laisser une aussi, sa fait toujours plaisir, et comme ça je saurais si mon histoire plait ou pas =)

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, et c'est beaucoup de blabla, mais c'est pour introduire les personnages et le début de leur caractère.

Bisoux de mooaa ! Erra Slyth.

* * *

Klayna sortit de la bibliothèque, furibonde. Comment avait-on pu écrire de telles sottises sur sa famille ? Son père méprisant les moldus ? Se disputant avec Godric ? Jamais de la vie ! Et pourquoi les gardiens n'étaient pas mentionnés ? Klayna se stoppa dans le couloir vide, ses sens en alerte. Poudlard vibrait. Elle l'avait ressenti ce matin déjà, mais elle avait mis ce comportement sur son arrivée après un siècle de disparition. Mais la c'était fort, envoûtant. On l'appelait. Mais c'était impossible, les autres gardiens devaient être…morts. A ces mots, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Helena, sa sœur de cœur, sa meilleure amie, une jeune fille au regard tendre et au sourire réconfortant. Et Peeves, farceur à ses heures perdues, toujours le cœur sur la main et tellement attentionné. Elle ne les reverrait plus. Elle était la dernière gardienne, la dernière âme de Poudlard. Comme si elle était guidée, elle se retrouva dans la grande salle, au milieu des élèves qui mangeaient. Et la, entre les tables des élèves et des professeurs, Deux fantômes tenaient un vieux chapeau. Toutes traces de colère disparurent du cœur de Klayna et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Helena…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le fantôme se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Klayna, c'est bien toi. Tu es revenue.

La jeune femme se précipita vers eux, mais elle se stoppa nette en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Oh, Klayna…souffla une voix qu'elle reconnue tout de suite.

-Peeves ! Mon dieu ! Tu as…vieilli !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, tout le monde ne meurt pas jeune ! Se moqua le fantôme farceur. Mais ma vie a été bien triste sans toi, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-On a tous été affecté par ta disparition. Continua Helena.

Au milieu d'eux, le Choixpeau se réveilla et regarda Klayna.

-Ainsi te revoilà. Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Tes parents ne se sont pas remis de ta soi-disant mort. Mais tout reviens à la normale, Poudlard peut renaître de ses cendres.

Les trois gardiens se lancèrent un regard entendu, et Dumbeldore entra au moment ou une lumière scintillante les entourait. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, Helena retrouva un corps de chair avant sa mort, ainsi que Peeves mais qui retrouva son corps de ses 20 ans. Klayna se tourna vers les élèves, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et une cape pourpre apparut sur ses épaules, ainsi que sur celles des nouveaux vivants.

-Bonjour à tous ! Clama Klayna en se baladant entre les tables. Vous vous demandez surement ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais vous répondre. Certaines personnes voudraient vous cacher la vérité, pour soi-disant vous protéger, mais la connaissance n'est pas un mal en soi, c'est son utilisation qui peut être bien ou mal.

-Klayna, tu t'égare, soupira Helena.

-Tu as raison ! Bref ! Nous allons vous raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. La véritable histoire de Poudlard ! lança-t-elle en insistant sur le mot « véritable ».

Tous les élèves lui lancèrent des regards étonnés ou dubitatifs. Puis Peeves rejoignit la jeune mage et récita son histoire avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il était une fois deux hommes et deux femmes qui se rencontrèrent totalement par hasard, et qui devinrent amis instantanément.

-Ils étaient tous les 4 des sorciers et rejetés par les moldus. Ils voyagèrent pendant longtemps, mais la douleur de voir tant d'enfants brûlés pour actes de magie leur fendaient le cœur.

-Alors d'un commun accord, ils créèrent un établissement ou les enfants pourraient se réfugier et apprendre à contrôler leur magie. Tous ensembles, ils ont construit Poudlard.

-Salazar Serpentard, qui pouvait détecter la magie, cherchait sans relâche des enfants de moldus pour les protéger et leur offrir une éducation. Rowena Serdaigle voulait instruire le plus possible les élèves pour qu'il puisse réfléchir par eux même et se mit en quête de tout les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver pour la bibliothèque de l'école. Helga Poufsouffle, elle, voulait que les enfants soient en bonne santé, elle s'occupa donc de la cuisine et de l'infirmerie. Et Godric Gryffondor voulait que les enfants puisse se défendre quand ils seront seuls, alors il enseigna aux élèves les bases de la magie.

Klayna balaya la salle du regard et hocha la tête d'un air entendu vers les deux autres gardiens. Elle reprit donc l'histoire devant une foule d'élèves scotchés à ses lèvres.

- Tout ce passait bien au château. Mais un jour, Salazar se rendit compte avec fatalité qu'il était tombé amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe qui, d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, et Pire encore, D'un homme. Seulement à cette époque, l'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou, les enfants avaient appris la tolérance. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si Godric partageait ses sentiments. Helga et Rowena étaient désespérées, car Godric aussi étaient amoureux de Salazar, mais ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Un jour, ici même dans la grande salle, alors que tout le monde mangeait, Helga s'énerva devant l'air triste des deux fondateurs qui se laissaient dépérir :

- Au lieu de vous apitoyer sur votre petite personne, roulez-vous une pelle que vous compreniez que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa devant l'imitation d'Helga de la part De Peeves. Après que le calme soit revenu, Klayna reprit son récit avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Chacun de vous peut deviner que les deux concernés étaient mort de honte. Mais le soir même ils étaient ensemble. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Helga, et ça devait être pire pendant qu'elle était enceinte. Et oui, Helga Poufsouffle attendait un enfant. Son mari était un sorcier qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant leur voyage. Quand il est né, une chose étrange se produisit : une lumière l'entoura, et tout Poudlard se mit à vibrer. Puis une marque apparut dans le dos du nouveau né : un dragon qui s'enroulait sur lui-même. Peeves, Le premier gardien, était né.

Les élèves fixèrent intensément l'ancien fantôme qui leur offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Quelques temps plus tard, les parents de Salazar le retrouvèrent pour le marier de force à une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais quand ils apprirent pour sa relation avec un homme, ils étaient furieux. Seulement, ils passèrent un marché : Salazar devait se marier avec cette femme et avoir un descendant, et en contrepartie ils le laissaient à Poudlard avec Godric pour vivre leur amour. Marché que Salazar accepta. Solena est née un an plus tard, et la mère se sauva avec l'enfant qui fut élevée avec ses grands parents paternels. Et puis un jour, il y a eu un accident de potion, et Godric se retrouva miraculeusement enceint quelques semaines plus tard.

-Ca devait être comique ! Se moqua Peeves.

-tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Klayna avec un sourire mi-rêveur, mi-carnassier.

-Klayna, Peeves, vous vous égarez ! Soupira Helena.

-Oui ! Donc je suis la fille de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor. Lorsque je suis née, la même chose que pour Peeves se produisit. La deuxième gardienne de Poudlard était née.

Klayna lança un regard à Helena qui hocha la tête, qui reprit le récit d'une voix douce et veloutée.

-Rowena Serdaigle rencontra un sorcier lors d'un voyage, c'est une histoire classique : Ils se marièrent et eurent un enfant. C'est comme ça que je suis née, et comme Klayna et Peeves, je suis devenue la gardienne de Poudlard. Nous avons grandis ensemble, bercés par la magie de Poudlard qui coulait dans nos veines. Mais une menace planait. Un mage noir très puissant, qui voulait assouvir les moldus pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient causé. Il ne rêvait que de vengeance, et tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin mourraient. Seulement il a commencé à s'en prendre aux enfants de Poudlard. Alors nous avons répliqués. La guerre avait durée plus de 5 ans.

-Un jour, reprit Klayna, Il était devant Poudlard, il nous attendait. Helena était partie chercher les autres pendant que je le retardais. Le combat était vraiment intense, et ensuite une lumière nous a aveuglés et j'ai atterrit ici.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, il ne restait que le corps du Lord Aphsors sans vie. Klayna avait disparue. Alors Poudlard est tombé en sommeil et Salazar est partit pour tenter de retrouver sa fille. Voila toute l'histoire.

Les élèves fixèrent les gardiens, interdits. Est-ce que tout ceci était la vérité ? Comment croire des choses pareilles ? Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui se leva pour prendre la parole :

-Mes chers enfants, après une soirée forte en émotion, je vous invite à retourner dans vos salles communes, mais avant, je souhaiterais vous informer que Miss Serpentard participera à l'atelier de duel avec le professeur Lockart et le professeur Rogue. Et faites bien attention dans les couloirs.

Klayna fixa le directeur de l'école, dubitative. Il était manipulateur, mais cherchait avant tout à protéger les élèves, presque contre leur gré. Elle pouvait aussi sentir sa peur, la peur d'un pouvoir plus grand que le sien et qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Elle regarda ses amis et vit dans leur regard qu'ils pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Et que si ils étaient là, c'était bien pour une raison précise…


End file.
